1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus executing applications in different power saving control, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus has been becoming to require longer activation time. One of the factors in the above situation is that the size of data to be loaded into a random access memory (RAM) from a read only memory (ROM) at the activation time is increased due to multi-functionalization of the image forming apparatus.
To improve above problem, there are techniques for reducing the time required for activation. In the techniques, data in the RAM is held as it is when a user turns off a power switch, so as to omit loading of the data from the ROM to the RAM when the user turns on the power switch next time.
As one of the above-described techniques, there is provided a technique known as “suspend” which holds data in the RAM by continuously supplying power to the RAM (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-34578).
Further, as one of the above-described techniques, there is also provided a technique known as “hibernation” which holds data in the RAM by temporarily saving the data in the RAM to a hard disk drive (HDD) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-82014).
With the above-described techniques, while the power of the apparatus appears to be completely turned off to the user, the time required for activation can be reduced.
Furthermore, while taking advantage of the above state where the power thereof appears to be turned off, there is also provided a technique which realizes a long-term stable operation by automatically executing periodic rebooting to refresh the system (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-229509).
In an image forming apparatus having a function for adding a program, if the data in the RAM is not to be temporarily saved to a non-volatile memory, mismatch arises in the data in the RAM and the data in the non-volatile memory to cause an incorrect operation when a power code is unplugged or an power supply is cut off. Therefore, by temporarily saving to the non-volatile memory the data stored in the RAM, the program to be added needs to be capable of being recovered when the power supply is stopped.
However, in order to temporarily save to the non-volatile memory the data stored in the RAM, a program for that purpose has to be created, and thus a programming load will be increased.